Most electrical systems used in houses, buildings and other structures require an electrical connection between the electrical system and ground potential. Such systems may include electrical power, data and communications. Each system must be separately attached to a source of ground potential. Typically, the source of electrical ground potential is a pipe, panel or bar which is electrically fixed at ground potential. Many electrical codes require that all ground connections be made to a single element attached to common ground potential.
The art has seen a wide variety of ground connectors, such as bus bars, which may be attached to the source of ground potential and provide for connection of the ground conductors of the electrical system. In order to assure proper electrical continuity between the bus bar and the source of ground potential, the bus bars are typically configured to attach to a particular source of ground potential. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,166 shows a grounding bracket for attachment to a flat panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,761 shows a ground clamp for connection to a grounded pipe, such as a water pipe.
However, quite often, the electrical installer prior to arrival at the site does not necessarily know which type of device is going to be used to establish ground connection. Therefore, the installer must carry multiple grounding connectors in order to accommodate the on-site need. Moreover, each of these connectors must be sufficient size to accommodate multiple ground conductors to assure common ground of the electrical systems.
As may be appreciated, the need to provide multiple configurations of ground connectors results in supply, inventory and delivery delays.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a universal ground connector which may be applied to a variety of grounded devices.